ASL
by firephenix
Summary: si Sabo n était pas mort, que serait t il arrivé ? l'ASL aurait-elle vu le jour ? une histoire palpitante sur Sabo, le manieur d armes, Luffy, l homme élastique et Ace aux poings embrasés !
1. introduction

salut a tous et a toute pour cette histoire sur ce qu aurait la vie des trois frères : sabo, luffy et ace.

voici l' **ASL**

* * *

chapitre 1

* * *

pour ceux qui n auraient pas vu les épisode one piece sur luffy, sabo et ace, voici un résumé par l histoire de sabo :

On voit pour la première fois Sabo dans le flashback de Luffy, nous montrant son enfance. Il était déjà ami avec Ace, et rêvait de devenir pirate pour être libre. Depuis quelques années, il volait de l'argent avec Ace pour se constituer un trésor et pouvoir acheter un bateau. On découvre par la suite que c'est un fils de Nobles qui s'est échappé pour fuir la vie qu'il avait. Ses parents étaient obsédés par la réussite de leur fils et ne voyait pas par son bonheur, mais par le leur. Son père a engagé les pirates de Bluejam pour le retrouver. Il est ensuite forcé de retourner à sa vie de Noble qui le dégoûte tant. Il va découvrir que le royaume a prévu de mettre le feu au Grey Terminal, avant la visite d'un Dragon Céleste. Il en est terrifié et inquiet pour Ace et Luffy. Il essayera, en vain, de rejoindre le Grey Terminal pour prévenir les habitants. Il rencontrera ensuite Dragon, à qui il dira qu'il a honte d'être né noble. Après ces événements, il décide de fuir, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Il vole un bateau de pêche et prend le large, alors que le bateau du Dragon Céleste arrivait. Alors qu'il approchait du bateau, le Dragon Céleste donna l'ordre de tirer, d'abattre le navire, car Sabo y avait dressé son drapeau pirate. Il est ensuite présumé mort, ce qui fut un grand choc pour Ace et Luffy.

C est a ce moment la de l histoire que l on va intervenir, sabo réussira a arriver a grey terminal, préviendra luffy et ace et ils partirons loin de grey terminal

- on cours ou sabo ? Lui dit luffy.

- Je sait pas...

- je vais vous aider, arretez vous ! Dit luffy.

- T a intérêt a avoir une bonne raison luffy ! Lui dit ace. Sinon je te fais la peau !

luffy attrapa ses deux frères et accrocha ses mains a deux arbres : accrochez vous !le feu commençait à être très près. Et le caoutchouc fit son effet. Ils s envolèrent dans une pluie d étincèlles de feu. Ils hurlèrent et ace en ouvrant la bouche goba un fruit du démon enflammé. Il s étouffa et ses 2 frères paniquèrent. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans un arbre, ace dévint tout rouge et la branche sur laquelle il était se désintegra sous l effet de la chaleur et ace prit … feu !

Luffy et sabo arrivèrent sur le sol en trombe et démandèrent a ace si il allait bien parce qu il brûlait et qu il avait pris une étrange teinte couleur charbon.

- ah c est pour ça que tout est rouge ! Dit il avec stupeur.

- T a pas mal ? Demanda luffy, admiratif.

- Nan, même pas mal ! Fit ace, content de lui.

- Arrête ace, il faut qu on parte loin ! Dit sabo.

Ainsi passèrent de longs mois de marche et d entraînement, ace commençait à contrôler ses pouvoirs à l idem de luffy. Sabo se fabriqua des pieux qu il colla a son tuyau pour qu il ait enfin une vraie arme.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au petit village de fushia. Ils restèrent un petit peu et a l âge des 12 ans de luffy, ils se séparèrent.

- rendez vous dans 4 ans ici, sur la plage, au coin de l arbre mort. Dit ace, solennel.

- Dans 4 ans. Redirent t il tous en choeur.

Et chacun partit pour devenir plus fort et pour former l ASL, avec les meilleurs capitaines d east blue.


	2. green wave

merci aux lecteurs, voila la suite !

**titre: l** asl

**disclamer: **tout est a oda, mon dieu !

**rating: k**

merci merci à :

mugiwara-cristal

may96

et look-at-gaia

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

4 ans plus tard

Ils sont toujours en retard,... irréparables ces deux la !

- sabo t est la ! Ouf j ai cru que j allais jamais te trouver, je me suis trompé de plage !

- Luffy, tu sait ce que c est une carte ?

- Ouiiiii, mais j en ai pas !

- Achètes en une au moins.

- J ai plus de sous !

- T est un pirate qui n a plus de sous... et c est quoi cet énorme sac que t a sur le dos ? M'écriai-je .

- A manger. J ai pris des provisions !

- Je te reconnais. C est bien toi luffy...

- et moi c est portgas D. ace !

- Cool. Moi c est sabo ! De quoi c est toi ace ! Je me retournais et vis qu il arborait un grand sourire.

- On peut partir ! S écria ace.

- On s en va ! Répondit luffy.

_- Sur un bateau ! Sur les flots !_ Et on commença a chanter. Je me rendit alors compte qu on avait pas de bateau.

- Sur quel bateau ? Leur dis-je. Ils firent des mines dépitées.

- On y avait pas pensé... dit ace.

- Bon c est pas grave on va en acheter. T a de l argent ace ?

- Oui tiens : 5000 berries, admire le pro !

- T est nul ace de remener que ça, moi j ai 8000 berries de viende sur le dos ! Renchérit luffy

- Ah, donc on aura 4000 berries de viande pourries dans 2 jours !

- Ah oui, on va acheter un frigo !

- Bon c est pas le tout mais moi j ai ramené 150000 beries dans ce sac. Je pris un sac marron et leur montraient. Et c est pas pour le frigo !

- et on va l acheter ce bateau ! Allez ! Nous commanda ace.

Et après quelques minutes de marche et de discussion sur nos 4 ans passés séparés on en vint a nos primes.

- tien regarde ace ! C est moi, luffy au chapeau de paille : 4 millions de berries !

- Moi je suis a... 7 millions de berries ! Je t ai battu luffy, dit ace.

- J ai gagné ! Leur dis-je. Sabo au tuyau noir : 11 millions de berries ! Lol vous êtes pas aussi fort que moi !

Et comme trois enfants, ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui est le plus fort.

Une heure après :

- y a match... nul … eheh. Dit luffy essoufflé puis on tomba tous a terre en même temps.

Deux heure plus tard

- on l achète ce bateau

- ouais, allez ( pikachu go, lol )

Arrivés sur la place du port, ils regardèrent les bateaux. Sabo en trouva un vert et bleu. Il était inscrit dessus : _green wave_.

Je m en approchais et démandais a son propriétaire :

- combien vaut-il ?

- Il n est pas a vendre !

Cette réponse me déplut. Je ne connaissait pas le pris des bateux, je dis instinctivement :

- 70 000 berries

Il parut s étrangler !

- marché conclu ! Ségosilla t il. Puis il repris tout bas en riant : Je me suis fait une affaire en or avec ces gosses !

Il me donna alors le bateau.

J avais mon bateau. Le mien.

- l asl va voir le jour ! dit-je tout haut.

Luffy et ace sautèrent alors tout deux sur le pont du navire. Ont hissa les drapeaux de l ASL. Et on Alla a l avant.

- nous sommes les seigneurs des pirates ! Nous continuâmes a crier cela en choeur. Jusqu a ce que ace …... s endorme!


	3. corbeau

Désolé je n ai pas posté depuis plus de 2 semaines, sorry,sorry,sorry

et sans plus attendre, le chapitre 3 ! qui est passablement court

merci aux lecteurs, voila la suite !

**titre: l** asl

**disclamer: **tout est a oda, mon dieu !

**rating: k**

merci merci à :

mugiwara-cristal

may96

et look-at-gaia

* * *

Chapitre 3 corbeau

* * *

pov Sabo

On navigue depuis 15 jours, et aucune île en vue. On a pensé qu on pourraît faire demi-tour mais malheureusement, on aurait pas assez de vivres.

_Un jour plus tard _

un bateau de la marine en approche ! Reveillez-vous les mecs ! hurlai-je

On va enfin savoir qui est le meilleur ! Hurla luffy, fou de joie.

Aaaaaaahouu, j ai bien dormi moi.

Bon ace, y a un vaisseau de la marine en approche, ce sera l occasion de tester nos progrès.

Youhou j y vais ! Fire propulsion ! Ace devint tout noir et s envola en laissant une trainée rouge derrière lui.

Moi aussi ! Cria luffy en étandant ses bras jusqu au bateau de la marine et se propulsant avec l élasticité du cahoutchouc.

Bon bah je reste surveiller le bateau. dis-je pensif.

J attendais qu il crient au secours ou qu ils reviennent victorieux.

A peine quelques minutes après, je les entendit crier mon nom :

euh, sabo, tu peut venir nous aider s'il-te-plaît ? M'appela la toche humaine.

Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

y'a un corbeau qui nous a mis en cage ! me dit mon petit frère luffy. Et tu peut prendre quelque chose a manger j ai faim !

je t apporte du corbeau frais alors ! Lui repondit-je en criant.

Je dégainait puis je touchait alors un endroit de mon tuyau noir ( qui fait aujourd hui 2 mètres ! ) et des helices et un harnais sortirent du tuyau. Je m accrochait alors au harnais et volait pour le bateau ennemi.

En une dizaine de seconde je me retrouvais sur le pont du bateau ennemi. Il n y avait personne, sauf un corbeau et moi. J appelais mes frères :

- vous êtes ou les gars ?

- accrochés au mât !

- Ah ouais

en levant les yeux je les vis et je sautai sur les filets pour les chercher, mais le corbeau me sauta dessus. Je ne me laissait pas faire, et je réussit à l avoir avec mon tuyau. Et il tombit a terre en se transformant en une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.


	4. la défaite des 3 frères

rebonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui Sabo à l'honneur

merci aux lecteurs, voila la suite !

**titre: l** asl

**disclamer: **tout est a oda, mon dieu !

**rating: k**

merci merci à :

mugiwara-cristal

may96

et look-at-gaia

* * *

chapitre 4 : la défaite des 3 frères

* * *

pov Luffy

- sabo on est la, et c est cette fille qui nous a mis en cage ! C est du granit marin, on a rien compris et on était deja dedans ! Lui hurlai-je. Tu m entends ?!

- ehhhhhhhhhhh... me repondit sabo.

Il avait les yeux en forme de cœurs et bavait. On aurait dit un crapaud.

Il tomba du filet où il était accroché et s écrasa au sol a côté de la fille. Elle se releva et s épousseta. Elle lança :

- tu peut me dire qui c est, ce guignol ? En s adressant a Ace.

- C est mon frère, Sabo !

-Et il est où, que je me venge ?!

- Derrière toi, quand il est tombé il avait les yeux en cœurs. Au sens litteral. Lui répondit-je.

Elle rougit, et se retourna. Elle le prit, le mis aussi dans une cage en granit marin, au-cas ou. Et le posa a côté de nous. Elle posa a côté de nous une autre cage avec un homme au long nez dedans qui dormais. J entamais la conversation avec lui, sabo, était trop « occupé » a penser a autre chose.

- tu t appelle comment lui demandit-je. Il sursauta et se reveilla.

- je suis tree nose, détenteur du pouvoir du fruit des arbres, me répondit-il fièrement.

- et on peut t appeler comment ? Demanda ace

- euhhhhh... mon nom est Linkit ! Repondit l'homme.

- C est pas un super nom... dit mon frère, surpris.

- Bon on arrête, y a pas un moyen de sortir d'ici ? Demanda Linkit.

- Si tu veut sortir, j'ai mon tuyau... dit enfin Sabo, qui venait de se reveiller.

- Allez passe ! S'écria Linkit.

- Pas question ! Rétorqua Sabo.

Il appuya sur un endroit du tayau, et un petit drone a hélices sortit, il coupa les cages. Il compta jusqu'à 3, et on sortit tous des cages se jetant sur elle. Je m' accrochait au mât, Ace sortit en feu tournoyant, et Sabo en faisant quelquechose avec son tuyau qui se transforma en triple disqueuse. L'homme arbre partit juste sous terre.

Au moment ou on attaquait, elle se téléporta derrière nous. Je me retournais pour lui faire chewing warhammer, mais elle mis un masque de corbeau. Elle disparut et passa en ombre à travers moi. Je tombais à terre il fallait que je me relève

* * *

Pov Linkit

ce bateau était pratique, il y avait de la terre sur le pont. Je fis pousser des yeux partout sur le bateau. Je suivait le combat pour arriver au moment propice. Malheureusement, cet idiot de torche fit cramer les yeux en plante, je devait alors me concentrer a toujours en créer. Cette même torche alla sur l' ombre, et tomba à terre, comme l'élastique. Mais il se consuma entièrement et un feu s' alluma sur ses braises et il était la, à nouveau. Il paraissait affaibli, mais il était sur pied. Il comprit son erreur. Elle s'arrêta, changea de masque et se transforma en rhinocéros. Il fuit toutes jambes. Elle le poursuivait et finit par le rattraper, il s'enflamma, elle lui décrocha quand même un bon coup de corne et Ace resta à terre.

Il ne restait que le blond. Il appuya sur son tuyau. Il devint gigantesque. Il le fit tournoyer dans sa main.

- tornado boot

Le rinhocéros fut propulsé en dehors du bateau.

Sachant qu'elle possedait un fruit du démon, elle devrait couler.

Sauf si elle …... elle changer son masque et revint à la charge sous forme d'une ombre mortelle.


End file.
